


Perfect

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bottom Severus Snape, Dirty Talk, Gay Sirius Black, Knotting, M/M, Post-War, Unrequited Love, referenced virgin snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: After the war, Severus Snape pulls Sirius Black from the veil, but now Sirius owes Severus and Severus is ready to collect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the tags. Look at the tags. Look at the tags... If you are not into bestiality or knotting or dog sex then please do not read. For everyone else..... onward my ducklings.

I always feel like a bitch in heat around him.  I hate him.  But his blasted cock can fill me up with cum until I pass out.  The bastard hates me too.  We have hate sex so often that my ass is perpetually prepared to take him.  And he does take me.  Like an animal rutting.  No.  Not like an animal rutting.  He is an animal rutting. 

“Lift your hips higher Snivellus, show me that used up hole of yours.”

“Fuck you.”  But I do.  Because I want him to fuck me.  Brutal and angry and violent and fucking perfect. His hand slaps my ass so hard that after several moments it still stings.  Then his hand simply comes down again.  I should be angry or at the very least upset, but I only lift my bum higher.

“A bitch in heat should know not to talk back.”  The sounds of his hand connecting to my ass go straight to my cock until I have to fight myself to keep from begging.  I fail.

“I’m sorry.  Fuck me.  Please.  Use me.”

“That it Snivellus.  It suits you to be on your knees begging for sex.  It’s the only way you’d ever get it.”  Yes.  More.  Demoralize me.  “But you need to beg better if you actually expect me to use you.”  I lift my ass higher and spread my legs like an obedient bitch.  I tell myself again that I hate this man, but lying to oneself rarely works.

“Please pound my ass.  Use me for your pleasure because that’s all I’m good for.  I promise to squeeze so tightly around your big dick until you cum.  And I’ll milk every drop.  I need it.  I need you to fuck me.  Make me your bitch.  Rut until you are satisfied.”  I reach my hand behind and open myself up.  “You’ve taken me so many times that my ass is shaped perfectly to fit your cock.  My pussy was made for you.  I was made to be used by you.”  His large hand presses down on the back on my head until I’m face down in the pillow.

“Both hands.  Spread yourself.”  Immediately I obey his order because I know what’s next.  He’s giving me what I want.  I hear him shift then a wide tongue is licking my hole.  His long tongue will lick from my balls to my hole then again.  It’s wet and I squirm against it.

“Please.  No more.  I need you to rut with me.  Please.  I can’t wait anymore.”  I try to open my legs invitingly.  The tongue only follows the trail between my cheeks.  I can feel his drool dampen my entrance.  His furry muzzle feels strange against my bum, but I’ve slowly been growing accustomed to it.  “Please Padfoot.  Please.  No more teasing.  Mate with me.  Please.”  The large dog mounts me and immediately begins humping trying to find my hole.  I inhale sharply the second I feel his rod penetrate me.  This is all I’m good for.

I’ve taken him to many times that now I’m overly sensitive.  I keep my hands securely separating my cheeks so that he can piston inside of me as he pleases.  That’s the rule.  He fucks me and I lay there and take it like the bitch I am.  The only pleasure I am allowed to receive is the pleasure of knowing he feels good. 

Even as I scream or cry out.  Even as I beg.  He pays me no attention and uses my hole as a cum dump.  Because that’s all I am to him.  I can feel his balls slapping against my skin and I can feel my hole stretching to take his thick knot.  It burns.  But I moan because it feels good to be dirtied by sex.  It feels good to be needed for something.

Padfoot pounds into me and I take the pleasure and abuse for what it is.  This is the only way I could ever satisfy this man.  When the furry muzzle lays against my shoulder I could almost call it affection.  I could almost be happy with that. 

“Yes.  Mate with me.  Just a bit more.”  When he cums deeply inside me and his knot keeps all of his warm spunk from leaking I let myself feel his heat.  I let myself dream a foolish dream.  He choose me.  But that isn’t the case.  Winning silver isn’t good when there is only two places.  And the only reason I am warming his bed is because the man he really loves married my best friend and then died.  Sirius would never choose me.  I am simply good enough to pass time.  I won silver in a two person race. 

I’d give him all of me.  Everything I have, as little as that is, I’d give it all. 

Padfoot growls as he fucks his own semen deeper into me.  He’s a wild animal using me.  His knot will not let him leave my tight channel.  He’s trapped inside me until it deflates or he turns back human.  But we both know he will not turn back.  Sirius would never have sex with me.  I’m only good enough to be fucked by a dog.  Only a dog would have low enough standards to use me.  He’s told me as much.

It feels good.

Knowing that he cannot leave me as long as his knot is swollen.  Even when he swings his leg over me as dogs so often do during mating, and stands facing away from me, we are still connected.  A dogs knot can stay swollen for several minutes or nearly an hour so I have his time right now. 

As good as it feels to have him humping me, I enjoy this just as much.  I can’t help but clamp down on his knot but like this it’s just as easy to rock back and use his still inserted canine dick to masturbate with.  I’m only allowed this because he cannot leave me and because he enjoys having his cock milked. 

He enjoys knowing that someone he hates so much is getting off to a dog’s cock. 

But it’s not like I would know any different.  Not that I could ever bring myself to tell him, but he’s the only person I’ve ever had sex with.  And it’s always been when he was padfoot.  When you are raised knowing that no one will ever want you, you learn to take whatever you can get.  The war ended and I lived.  That should be enough but it wasn’t.  With my newfound life, I decided to try to save Sirius.  And I succeeded.  Maybe I was overly confident because after pulling Sirius out from behind the veil I decided that I would try to have him in whatever capacity I could.  I told him that he owed me for pulling his stupid ass out of the veil.  He never asked why I would risk my life to bring him back, but it doesn’t matter.  Sirius doesn’t like owing people. 

I told him that I wanted him to fuck me.

He sneered at me and said the only way he’d ever have sex with me was as a dog.  And I told him ‘Okay’.  Because I’ll take what I can get. 

If this is all I can get from him, then I will take it.  Because I love him.  Not that I could ever tell him that.

The night I gave him my virginity was one of the most painful nights of my life with the exception of the night I took the dark mark.  He ripped me.  His knot brutalized me.  I felt nothing but pain.  But I was happy.  Because he told him just before that he’s never met anyone so fucked in the head to let a dog fuck them.  And to me that means that that night, we both lost our virginity.  I was the first person he ever took in his dog form. 

“I fucking hate you.”  I say groaning and thrashing back on our connection.  One hand is furiously jacking myself off while the other is pushing his knot deeper into me.  I can feel his spunk help his knot slid out and I will not have it.  As long as it is still swollen, it’s mine. 

We’ve had sex so many times that I can get off just having him inside me.  I’m not a freak.  Even though he probably things I am.  I don’t get off to dogs.  I’ve never wanted to have sex with a dog.  I still find it disgusting.  But he’s a dog.  So I will.  Because I love him.  Because I’ve loved him since the first time I saw him on the train.  His dark hair.  Focused eyes.  The way he desired to be noticed for who he was and not for who his family was.  I could understand it. 

I could see the way he looked at James.  James.  Potter.  My best friend loved him.  The man I loved … loved him.  No.  The man I love… loves him.  It would seem that James Potter was the type of person I always wished I could be but silently knew wasn’t possible.  Charismatic.  Perfect.  I hardly know anymore. 

James hated poofs.  He hated fags.  And Sirius knew that too.  But he still loved him.  He still followed him and begs for scraps of affection.  Just as I beg for it now.  From a man that will never love him.

And just like that.  I’m done.

I numbly and passively cum then collapse in my own mess.  I wait trapped to the man I hate and love who destroys me.  I wait to be free of him and swear to myself that I will never come back because I know what unhealthy looks like.  The sweet pleasure turns bitter.  The moans turn to anger and I could just as soon kill him as embrace him. 

When his knot pops free, I still lay there because I hear him shift back human.  And because I know if I look at him right now I will have the urge to cry.  And one must never cry in front of the enemy.

He snickers prudishly.  “Did it feel that good Snivellus?”  As if he did something for me.  Everything hurts, but I still sit up and dress facing away from him.  Because cuddling after is reserved for lovers.

“Consider your debt paid.  I will not be returning.”  I normally cast a silent spell to clean the mess he leaves inside me, but I don’t this time.  I want to remember this filth.  I want to remember what something as toxic as love can do to a person.  “Good by Sirius.” 

“I can’t believe I got my life back and all I had to do was fuck you a few times as a dog.  You should really raise your standards Snivellus.”  My issues are that my standards are too high.  I should milk this for the rest of our lives, but I want so much more than he would ever give me.  And this ‘reward’ is turning into more of a punishment.

“Sirius.”  I say turning to him.  I might be crying.  I’m not really sure, but I don’t think it really matters anymore.  “The times that I have spent with you have been some of the most amazing memories I will ever have.  Take that however you please.  I will not say that I love you.  I will not say that I have always loved you.  I will not say that when I pulled you out of the veil, I was supposed to take your place there, and I will not say that I was disappointed when I realized I was still alive.”  My throat feels tight.  “You should really raise your standards Sirius, someone like you deserves no less than perfect.” 

And perfect is something that I can never be.

He reaches out his hand to me and as much as I would love to take it, I apparate away instead.  Because pity isn’t love. 

I’ve though seriously about killing myself.  I’m not really needed anymore.  But I wouldn’t want my body to be found.  As stupid as it sounds, I hate the idea of anyone knowing that I killed myself.  I don’t want the knowing looks.  But I can’t kill myself.  Because I made a promise to Lily that I wouldn’t hurt myself anymore.  And that promise to her is the only thing I have left. 

I made a fucking fool of myself. 

My home is as rundown as I am.  There are more painful memories in each wall of this house than I can bring myself to admit.  But it’s home. 

In the comfort of my room, I let myself undress and lay on my bed.  My finger immediately start pushing the spunk back inside myself.  I summon one of my toys, one about his size in human form and slowly insert it.  In a perfect world, he would take me gently and lovingly.  In a perfect world, he would hold me afterwards.  In a perfect world, he would love me.  In a perfect world, I wouldn’t exist. 

The pleasure doesn’t at all feel good and I forced knowing that the only way he’d ever hold me is in my fantasies.  That doesn’t stop me from pumping my hand faster and using that man’s cum as lube.  Even as I hear a crack and see that same man appear in front of me, my hand doesn’t know how to stop.

“It’s rude to leave in the middle of a conversation.  If you just wanted to rush home to get off, you could have just stayed and let me fuck you again.”

“How are you here!  There are charms and wards.  No one except for me should be able to just apparate into my home.”  He tilts his head like a damned dog.

“I just thought about finding you and focused my magic.  Before I even thought to apparate, I was here.”  He’s aggressively walking up towards my bed and I have to fight to not cower.  I hadn’t intended on seeing this man again.  Certainly not so soon.  “You don’t get to decide that a conversation is over on your own.”  He grabs the rubbery dildo and pumps it in and out of me.  “Now you and I are going to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.  I hate you.  Get out and ohhh!  Don’t stop!”

“I don’t know if you are worth all this trouble.”

“Good.  Feels good.”  My head feels foggy.  It always feels foggy around him. 

“Now.  What was all that about when you left.”  His hand slows and it’s unbearable.

“Please don’t stop.  Don’t stop!”

“Talk to me.  What was all that about?”

“Nothing.”  His hand completely stops and I want to scream.

“Tell me or I’ll just leave you like this.”  I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from begging.  But I don’t talk.  I refuse to humiliate myself further.”  He leans onto the bed forcing the toy as deep inside as it’ll go and softly whispers in my ear.  “Tell me and I’ll use my dick to make you cum.”

“I will not humiliate myself further.”  His teeth bite my ear lobe.

“You’ve not humiliated yourself.  Come now.  Tell me.  Tell me and I’ll show you what pleasure really feels like.”

“What the fuck do you want me to tell you!”  Unfortunately, it’s a nervous habit.  Aggressive tones to hide insecurity.  He doesn’t take the bait. 

“Why did you decide to end our little arrangement all of your own.  I was still enjoying your company.”  For effect, his thrusts the toy inside of me.  “I still had more plans for you.” 

“I do have some respect for myself.”  No I don’t.  I just can’t stand going mad anymore.

“Clearly you aren’t satisfied yet so I haven’t really paid back my debt.”  His hand leaves the toy and jacks me roughly.  He’s never touched my erection before and I’m afraid that I will cum to quickly.  “All this time I thought you were a fucking masochist but really you are a sniveling crybaby.”  His words don’t hold any heat.  “Since we were students you’ve always risen to my bait.  I tell you I’ll fuck you as a dog and I didn’t expect you to agree.  Made me think that’s what you wanted all along.  When I bullied you, you didn’t lash back like you always did before, you acted like you enjoyed being degraded.  Come on.  I can’t pay back my debt until you tell me what you really want.”

“Fuck off.”  He squeezes my dick so hard it hurts.

“You have to be honest this time.”  He releases his hard grip and returns to slowly stroking me.

“How do you expect me to ask someone that hates me to love me!”  I’m trying to kick him off of me but in terms of brute strength he’s always out ranked me.

When his tongue enters my mouth I almost think it’s a dream.  The taste of him.  I’ve always thought about what he would taste like.  Even as he sucks on my own tongue I’m terrified that he will find that I taste like death and pain.  Unsavory.  He pulls away still perfectly calm but I’m panting embarrassingly.

“Just ask.”  His hand is on my him.  “All you have to do is ask.” 

This is a prank.  It’s a game.  I’ll put my trust in him and he will laugh and taunt me.  He will humiliate me.  But the taste of his kiss is still fresh in my mind and I think that I would face humiliation for that taste. 

“I want you to love me.”  I’m scared.  And shaking.  When he takes out the toy still deep inside me, I flinch.  But I hear him unzipping his pants and then I feel him rubbing his length against mine.  His hand on the back of my head he pulls me into another burning kiss as we both thrust against each other.

I groan when he removes him lips from mine.  His kisses are dangerous.  I already feel intoxicated. 

“Severus.  This might sting just a bit.  Try to endure.”  How is possible that he’s bigger now than when he’s a dog.  Fuck.  “You are so wet inside.  Padfoot really marked you.”  He’s pumping my cock to distract from the pain.  “How is it?  How are you feeling?”

“Uhhh!  Perfect.”  He smiles pleased them slams in the remaining inches.  “Yes.  Yes.  Yes.”

“You really act like a slut when you are getting fucked.”  There is no heat in his words, but he shakes his head the moment he’s said those words.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to say that.”

“Sirius?”

“Can’t tell you how many girls left me.  I get really into dirty talk and I hurt more than one girl’s feelings.  Look the things I said…  I didn’t mean most of them.  I’ll try to watch what I say.  I really didn’t want to hurt you.”  That all it was?  Dirty talk?

“When you fuck me like this it makes me feel like a slut.”  I can actually feel him twitch inside of me.  “I have pretty thick skin.  If you like talking dirty then I don’t mind.” 

“Severus.  I get pretty mean.  I don’t mean it.  But I’ll say things that…”

“If it’s just dirty talk and you don’t mean it then that’s fine.”  It’s so much easier than before.  I wrap my legs around his strong back and pull him fully inside of me.  “Make me useless.”

“Anh.”  He groans throatily.  “You already are.  The only use you’ll ever have is being fucked.  But I’m going to take your greedily hold until it’s so stretched out that you can’t even pleasure anyone.”

“Siri!  It’s too deep!”

“Shut the fuck up and take it like the sex toy you are.  This is all you are good for.”  I squeeze my legs around him tighter.  Still inside me he changes into Padfoot who immediately humps deeper inside of me.  With the insertion of his knot I’m screaming.  And just as I’m getting use to the dog cock, Sirius changes and his much longer shaft fills me again.  It’s so good.  “Tell me you little cock slut.  Which do you like better.”

“I like both.  Both feel good.  I don’t care as long as it’s you.”  My fingers dig into his back.  “I like having you inside of me.  I love it.  I also love having Padfoot’s knot connecting us.  I love being filled with so much cum I could drown.  Rough.  Gentle.  As long as it’s you. 

“Good.  I think I could settle for you.  Especially as tight as your ass clinches around me.  I’ve fucked both girls and guys, and not any of them have been as tight as you are.”

“They all probably had a bit more experience than I have.”

“Don’t you be insecure about that.  I’ll make sure that you’re sluttier than any of them.”  He turns again and Padfoots knot is trapped inside of me.  I rock my hips trying to take more of him.

“Oh.  I’m already a slut for your dick.”  Padfoot whines as he humps my hole fast.  “Siri.  I won’t last at this rate.”  He changes and the moment he does his insane length brutalizes my prostrate and I can stop my release.

“Let me hear you.”

“Sirius!”

“Yes.  Let me hear you.”  As enthralled as I am in my orgasm, that doesn’t stop me from enjoying shot after shot of his cum painting my insides.

“Oh fuck.  Oh fuck!  My belly is getting full tonight.  I got two loads of cum.”  I feel stupid.  Dazed stupid.  Fucked stupid. 

“I have one more for you.  Let’s get you nice and stuffed.”  I whine when I feel the furry muzzle lay on my chest.  And that knot.  That fucking knot.  I’m numb when I feel Padfoot shoot inside of me.  I’m numb.  His weight is pressed on me and it’s keeping his large bulb firmly inside.  I’m tired and sated, but I still squirm against him.  He could change back.  But he’s not.  He’s staying.  Inside.  As a dog. 

It takes the better part of a half hour before he deflates and then Sirius is on top of me.  With the sex over neither of us really know what to say.  Naturally Sirius breaks the silence first.

“So.  You think we can continue this arrangement a bit longer?”

“You know how I feel about you now.  Don’t you think that’ll make having sex with me awkward.”  He kisses me and his taste hasn’t changed.  It’s still as intoxicating as before.

“No Severus.  I think it’ll make having sex with you perfect.”


End file.
